Swapping Scales
by earthdragonboyscout
Summary: A tactician, lord, cleric and sorcerer? Something is clearly different in this tale. Crossposted on AO3 and tumblr.


"Robin, I think we should just leave him here," A low-pitched feminine voice said.

"No way am I leaving anyone to rot in the desert!" A totally different voice responded, probably belonging to this Robin person. Why did her voice sound nostalgically familiar?

As I opened my eyes, I saw two women. Both of them had pure white hair, the main difference I saw was one had slightly darker skin. The one with the lighter skin had on the weirdest outfit for living in the desert. On second thought, they both did. It then hit me. We were in the desert. Sand was everywhere on me and it itched. Everywhere. Also apparently, some had already crusted on me in various places which chafed in some very uncomfortable long hd I been out here? Either way, officially, I hate sand.

The darker-skinned female pouted and replied, "Goody two shoes. Always got to be a hero, don't we?" The other one, whom I assumed was Robin based on the location of the voice, just stuck her tongue out at her. At that exact moment, because the fates seemed to hate me, some sand decided to get caught in my throat. Naturally, my body's reflexes activated and I coughed. I moved my incredibly stiff arm to cover my mouth. Thankfully, it served two purposes. The accursed sand got out of my lungs, and it got the two woman's attention. "Wow, it lives," the other woman deadpanned. Robin elbowed her side.

"Be nice," she said, giving a glare. She then turned to me. "It's dangerous to nap in the desert sun, I'll have you know. Here, give me your hand." She then reached her hand to me. I took it and she helped me up. However, as she pulled me up, pain seared through me. My skin burned and why did it hurt so bad?

"So, are you going to be all right?" Robin asked me, while tilting her head to the side.

"I believe so. Thank you, Robin." The words came naturally, as if it was meant to be.

"Ah, look Robin, another one of your adoring fanboys," the sarcasm in the woman's voice was conversation must happen often.

"So, then you know of me?" Robin asked, a ghost of a smile on her lips. The look in her eyes, was almost sad.

"Actually, I don't know how I know your name. I feel like I've heard it before." At that moment, the sadness in Robin's eyes clouded into confusion.

"Ah, I see. Then, if that's the case, what's your name? Why are you here?" Robin looked almost unsure of herself as she asked them. I felt kind of sorry for her.

"My name is... Well, it's uh," At that moment, I panicked. If anything I should know, it would be my name. "I actually don't know." My voice went hoarse from the panic and the lack of use it had suffered. I grabbed my head, as I tried to remember something. Anything. More panic set in as nothing came to me. My mind was blank besides memories from a few moments ago. Also visions of a lucid dream graced my mind. Nothing helpful to who I was.

"Oh wow, its nice to meet you Mr. 'I'm clearly suffering from magnesia'." The other woman grinned cheekily as she held her hand out to me. I looked at it, unsure of what to do next. I looked at her while slowly tilting my head to the side. She groaned as she retreated her hand.

"Hey, I think you mean 'amnesia', Missy. Besides I don't buy his story. I mean seriously, who remembers someone else's name, but not their own? Sounds fishy to me, nyahaha!" Suddenly, I became woefully aware of a third member to their party. A man, who also had white hair. He seemed better dressed for the desert than his companions. _Sorcerer, he's a sorcerer,_ the thought suddenly crossed my mind. Then it registered that he didn't trust me. It was clearly the truth!

"I knew it was amnesia. I was _trying_ to make a point! Gods, does anybody have a sense of humor anymore?" The woman threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Whatever you say! I still don't trust his story!" The Sorcerer laughed again. What he was finding so funny was beyond me.

"But it's the truth! Why won't you believe me?" I hugged myself as I leaned forward.

The Sorcerer leaned back in suspicion.

"What if it actually is true Henry? If we leave him here, we will have condemned him to death, lost and confused in a desert. The least we can do is hear him out in the next town."

"As you wish, Milady!" The Sorcerer bowed and grinned. "Just don't think I trust him."

"Wait, uh, do I have to?" I asked. Some of the people in this group made me very uncomfortable.

"Do you _want_ to be left behind in the desert?" The woman said to me incredulously. I shook my head no. "I thought not."

* * *

We walked in silence for a bit before we took a break.

"So what are you going to do to me? Kill me? Throw me in jail? Force me into a labor camp?" I put both my hands to my head as I imagined the worst case scenarios.

Robin laughed. "Don't worry. We'll let you go once we know whether you're actually a threat to Plegia or not. You shouldn't have anything to worry about. Unlike what some people would have you believe, not everyone is actually a threat."

"Plegia? That sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before?" I put one of my hands to my scorching face.

"Nyahaha! He really is a good actor! To be in Plegia and still pretend he doesn't know about it! Oh he's good! Nyahahahahaha!" The Sorcerer doubled over in laughter.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked as I pointed at him.

"Oh yeah, he's going to be fine. Just give him a few moments. He'll get over himself, he always does," The woman said. _Cleric, she's certainly a cleric,_ my mind registered finally.

The Sorcerer finally straightened up. That was when Robin decided to speak up. "This land is called the Kingdom of Plegia. We have a King, and his name is Validar. Since you already seem to know who I am, I suppose I should introduce my companions. The smart-ass is my sister, Aversa."

"To some, smart-ass is just another word for witty. Ignore my sister on this one please? Her sense of humor is pretty lacking. Feel lucky the Goatherds found you first. If it had been brigands, you might never have woken up. They're brutal that way," Aversa waved dismissively.

"Goatherds? You seem an awful long way from the mountains. You're also dressed awfully odd for Goatherds," I said apprehensively. What goatherds dress like that?

"I knew Shepherds would have been better," Robin groaned as she rubbed her forehead. I officially could not follow her line of logic. "It's a dangerous job. Henry over there would know _all_ about it. Right Henry?"

"Oh yeah. I'd love to trust ya, but clearly someone has to play Naga's Advocate. Naga's Advocate, oh gods I slay me! Nyaha!" Henry began doubling over in laughter again.

 _Your name is Chrom,_ a voice seemed to whisper in my head. "Chrom! That's it! My name is Chrom!" I practically shouted. "That's one load off my mind."

"Chrom, huh? What an odd name. We'll discuss it in town, after we get some water in y-"

"Robin! The town is on fire! We have to help!" Aversa was pointing in front of us. As I turned around, I saw a blazing town in the distance.

"Damn it! _Another_ bout of Brigands? Henry! Aversa! Let's go!" Robin motioned to the others as they started to run. Henry turned around to face me.

"Hey what do we do about him? Do we leave him or what?" Annoyance flashed across Robin's face as she stopped.

"He isn't on fire, so unless he's about to spontaneously combust, we can deal with him when we're done! Now can we go?" Robin snapped.

"Of course! Oh I can't wait to kill them!" Henry almost giddily sang. Aversa just made a show of rolling her eyes.

"We're wasting time! Come on!" I could do nothing as I watched them run away, as I held my hand out. I then realized I had a sword at my side. _I can fight,_ I realized.

"Well I guess I can help. I hope they'll have me," I said as I began to run off after them. I knew I had to hurry so that I could help.


End file.
